Party drinkers
by R5RossLynchFan23
Summary: Team Austin throwing a party to celabrate Austin winning the artist of the year award! Austin and Ally have a few drinks and have there own celebration! Warning: smut, language! Might add more if asked to! Ik summary and title sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm writing this on my iPod ( thank god for the copy an paste box) lol. So it might have some spelling errors. Also I'm writing this at 11:30 at night so yeah. I usually don't write story's like this I like reading them but haven't wrote one yet ( an no I'm not a perv) ok onto the story!**

WARNING: Smut, language you have been warned

Disclaimer: yadeyadeda I do not own anything but the plot line blah blah blah!

Team Austin had gone to a party Trish had put together to celebrate Austin winning artist of the year award. They have come a long way from being the Internet sensation to a top of the charts award winning recording artist! Austin knows Ally hates being alone in crowded places like this, so Austin promised he would stay by her side.

"Really Austin? You'd pick to stay with me at the party instead of hooking up with some slut?... Who are you and what have you done with Austin?"Ally chuckles quietly while questioning his offer.

"HEY! I have you know I'm a virgin!" exclaimed Austin

" yeah on opposite day!" not looking him in the eye

A little hurt and sad she didn't believe him he decides to make her believe him. " I am..." he says quietly almost in a whisper, but you could still hint the hurt in his voice

" your not lying are you?" Ally says in the same voice ( minus the hurt) as Austin, while looking him in the eye.

He shakes his head slowly. Embarrassed. Embarrassed and a little upset that the girl he loves thought he wasn't a virgin! Yes you heard (or read) right he loves his best friend /songwriter. He has since he lost his voice that one time when they 15!

"fine ill go!"Ally sighs giving up.

"YOU WILL!? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" he yelled while pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, giving them both a tingling sensation all over there body while taking the Oxygen out of the small fragile girl.

"losing... Air... Let ... Go!" she manages to get out panting for breath.

He blushed bright red rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness." right sorry" looking down.

Ally giggles at the boys tomato color like face. While pulling him into the practice room while she gets changed in the bathroom.

****AT THE PARTY****

Before the duo step through the door they lose there friends Dez and trish. Austin pulls ally to the drink table while ally sees her favorite drink. She dosen't drink a lot but when she does she gets drunk quick. Ally goes to get them a drink while Austin goes to sit cross legged on the counter like he always does at trishs party' come back with the drinks and sets them beside Austin while spreading his legs and jumping I front of him sitting on his lap. He groans a bit. At first ally doesn't get why but then realization hit her.

"sorry" she blushes looking down at her shoes.

"s'okay just here..." he trails off lifting and putting her in a spot where she won't hurt him "there" he doesn't mind having her weight there but it was painful. She wiggled to get comfortable while trying not to hurt him. He held back a groan,this time not from pain.

She chugs her drink down in record time. Trish came by and offered them a drink. Slurring her words ALOT! Ally chugged that drink as well. Now she's far from buzzed she's just plain drunk! Meanwhile Austin has only sipes his first drink, he doesn't want to get drunk this early during the party.

" wanna dance?" Ally asked the zoned out blond.

"Huh? Uh sure!" he replies a little to quickly not realizing what song was playing.

It was a slow song. The two jump of the counter, Ally tipping a little. She_ being drunk_ pulls him close to her with her arms around his neck. So close every part of their chest was touching. Out of instinct he wraps his arms around her small waist. There faces we're literally centimeters apart! Austin was having a control issue from pushing Ally up against the wall and kissing her senselessly. also to keep himself down if you know what I mean. The slow song ended and whistle by Flo Rida came on **( I love that song but I don't own it sadly :( )** Ally turned around her back facing Austin while she pushed him against the counter. His hands were made to move to her hips just below the hem of the jean short shorts. She started to grind on him, now he was really having a problem with the control issue.

She would start giggling and grinding harder when he would groan. After a while he started grinding with her. His hands sliding lower each 's had more to drink so he's drunk as well. He starts to lose his morals to the alcohol when he starts sucking on Ally's neck. From the unexpected pleasure felling Ally starts moaning Austin's name. From the pleasure of hearing her moan his name made him pull her closer to him while nipping her neck.

The sudden action made her push her ass towards him while leaning forward. He couldn't take it any more he turned her around and backed her into the wall that they had moved closer to while dancing. Crashing his lips with hers he would lift her off the ground by pushing her into the wall.

Feeling brave he slides his hands to her ass while squeezing it...hard. She starts to moan into his mouth while moving her hands up his shirt feeling his lockable abs! Lifting her up he starts to walk towards the door. They both live in the apartments a crossed the street ( not the same one of course ) after stumbling quite a few times he makes it to his apartment they both live alone so they won't have to make sure not to be quiet. He walks to the bedroom and sets her down on the bed while taking his shirt off finally being able to see what ally looked like at the moment seeing as the lights were extremely dim at trishs house and it being dark outside caused him not to even catch a glimpse of what she was wearing. She was wearing a neon pink belly shirt that said Music is poetry with personality **( Ross made that up I didn't I say it all the time tho hehe)** she was also wearing REALLY short ripped ( but not see through) jean shorts with her hair in natural curls with the blue streaks in her hair... To him she look beautiful!

She stood getting impatient he was standing about 2 feet from the bed on his last button of his shirt. Ally grabs the inside of the hem of his pants and pulls him towards her so they could feel the outline of each other. She starts rubbing her thumbs above the waist band of his boxers making him turned on a whole heck of a lot more. She allows him to take her top off while she leans back into the bed still holding him by his waist band and there lips. Ally flips them over so she's ontop while he kisses down her jawline to her neck. She stretches her neck out pushing towards him more while her mouth hangs open in a O form while grinding into him making him moan and get even harder.

She moves her hand in between them and starts rubbing his cock. Even if it was coming through his jeans and boxers the feeling made him full blown hard. She moaned at the feeling of him against her hand and started taking his jeans off.

He started to kiss back up her jawline and started tough kissing her.

Taking her shorts off she realizes she's exposed to him she starts to feel shy.

Austin seems to notice this an whispers in her ear " don't worry your Beautiful" and drunk or not he meant it.

Smiling Ally say "T-thank youuuu" while blushing and looking down.

After the under garments are removed and Austin has a condom over his 9 incher, he is lined up to ally's entrance looking in her eyes for and regret or fear. When he sees none and ally gives him the ok he starts to inch in.

Ally gives out a very high pitched scream. It almost kills Austin inside knowing he's the one who caused the pain. After ally gets used to his length inside her, He starts thrusting slowly. Her eyebrows start to unknit themselves while pleasure settles in.

"Faster! Oh god please" she moans

He does as she commands but starts to lose control when she starts moaning his name. To his luck her entrance tighten over his length and she has a orgasum, breathing heavily she tugs on the hair on the nape of his neck. Soon after he has a orgasum as well while breathing her name into her neck while trying to kiss it at the same time. He pulls out and throws the used condom in the garbage then grabs the blanket and covers them both up while snuggling up to her, her back facing him.

" I love you." his heart shuddered right then and there. He knew she was drunk and it was just the left over alcohol talking.

" I love you too" he says while a tear runs down his cheek.

*****2 days later*****

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin can I talk to u for a minute?" ally asked me

"sure" I reply still heart broken.

I woke up before ally the night of the party and decided to get ally and I dressed so I didn't freak her out. I told her I didn't want her alone in her apartment in the state she was in so I told her I let her stay over. I always went back to the memory of her saying she loved me. She didn't sound really drunk but I know she would never love me...

" what you need alls?"

"do you remember anything that happened at the party?"

"bits and pieces why?" it was sorta the truth I remember bits and pieces then a BIGGGGG chunk.

" let's see if you remember this..." she said smirking while coming closer to me that I had to tip my head downward to see her... Damn shortness." I love you."

I did a double take that's what she said that night!"huh?"

" I said it to you that night remember... I wasn't that drunk by then just buzzed" she said coming closer and playing with my pink tie I had on." well... It was true! I do love you I have since we were 15" she mumbles the last part but I can hear it perfectly!

" and you probably don't love me back so I just made a complete fool of myself and ruined on friendsh-mmmmph" I cut her off by kissing her.

Pulling away for air I whisper " you talk to much. Oh and... I love you too" I say smiling like the village idiot.

" really?"

"really!"

She smiles and we both lean in and kiss!

Omg it's 2:16pm :P I better get to bed so sorry the end is crapy ( maybe the whole story's crapy idk ) but I'm tired so yeah. So review and constructive criticism I encouraged please I want to know what I should do to improve my writing! Ok do thanks for reading and R&R PLEASE

d:P SWAG d:Pe


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is not a updated for anything but I just need you to check out my poll on my profile its about my story's and what I will continue and what story's I will but on hold ok so please check it out!


End file.
